Brian qui te plaque contre un mur
by IACB
Summary: Filmer une vidéo YouTube sans être parasité par Jeongguk est chose impossible. Taehyung l'apprendra à ses dépens. Taekook x BTS x UA.


.

**Pour ma petite Luci à qui j'ai toujours promis un Taekook et qui a eu son bac ! Congrats ! Mazel tov ! Hourra ! Le titre vient d'une phrase qu'elle a prononcé et qui m'a beaucoup trop tordue de rire pour que je ne l'utilise pas.**

**Enjoy !**

**PS : L'histoire peut être parfaitement lue sans être fan de BTS. Il n'y aura (normalement) aucun problème de compréhension.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

« Focus. Focus. _Focus_. » implora Taehyung à voix basse. « Je t'ai acheté sept-cent mille Wons. C'est le prix d'un billet aller pour San Francisco. C'est le prix d'une figurine Kaws. C'est une moitié de loyer sur Seoul. C'est le montant d'un trench-coat Burberry taille enfant. » Il ajusta de nouveau l'objectif de la caméra, tournant et retournant la manivelle dans l'espoir que l'image devienne miraculeusement plus nette. « Alors. Fais. Ton. Taf. Mainte— _Alleluia_ ! » éructa-t-il, l'écran projetant enfin l'image 4K que la nation réclamait.

La seconde suivante, il sauta sur le sofa pour y atterrir sans aucune grâce et manoeuvra son corps interminable jusqu'à obtenir la position assise la plus relaxée, une jambe repliée sous ses fesses et l'autre semi-relevée.

« Bonjour à tous ! » s'exclama-t-il, un sourire de mille Watts aux lèvres. « Bon retour sur Vante Retro si vous me suiviez déjà et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux arrivants ! Ou tous ceux qui ont juste cliqué sur cette vidéo par erreur — ça arrive. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert l'ASMR. Mais ne fuyez pas si vite car si vous êtes un esprit créatif, il se peut que nous ayons tout ce qu'il vous faut. » assura-t-il, clin d'oeil à la clé. « Je m'appelle Kim Taehyung, j'ai 22 ans, je suis étudiant en lettres modernes et passionné de mode. Sur cette chaîne, vous pourrez vraiment trouver de tout : du DIY textile, de la customisation d'habits, de sacs, de chaussures, des lookbooks, du thrift flip, des idées d'assemblages de tenues, des vlogs chaotiques occasionnels, des recommandations littéraires, cinématographiques, quelques hauls et en bonus, des crises existentielles documentées en HD durant lesquelles je me teins les cheveux en bleu cyan à quatre heures du matin en pleurant dans ma baignoire à propos de la vacuité de la vie. N'êtes-vous pas chanceux ? » s'écria Taehyung avec un sourire hystérique qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de zoomer jusqu'à la limite de l'inconfortable au montage. « Pour la vidéo aujourd'hui, je voulais faire un tag un peu artistique et pour ce faire, je vous ai demandé sur Instagram de… oh, wow. » s'interrompit-il, abasourdi.

Parce qu'il n'y avait que Jeon Jeongguk, premier du nom, pour savoir pertinemment qu'il filmait ce matin et passer quand même dans le champs avec l'indifférence, la lenteur, _l'audace_ la plus totale, son bol de Coco Pops entre les mains.

« Donc tu vas juste… ruiner ma séquence. Comme ça. Gratuitement. » constata Taehyung, soufflé.

« Mmh ? » grogna Jeongguk, à peine réveillé, et le tableau avait tout pour attendrir le coeur gélatineux de son colocataire — yeux mi-clos, joues un peu bouffies, cheveux en nids de corneille, t-shirt à l'effigie d'une Aggretsuko surmenée et short de surf — mais il ne ferait pas effet aujourd'hui, non, nope, _nein_.

« Tu es en plein dans le champs, Guk. Genre, _littéralement_ en plein dedans. Tu ne pourrais pas être plus dans le champs que tu ne l'es actuellement. Tu es l'obstacle parfait à mon gagne-pain. »

« Oh. » réalisa Jeongguk d'une voix plate et il se retourna vers la caméra pour y pointer sa cuillère pleine de lait. « Tu filmes. »

« Ta perspicacité te perdra. »

« Mmh. »

Taehyung le regarda repartir vers la cuisine d'un pas nonchalant puis dirigea son sourire figé vers l'objectif.

« Je disais donc. » articula-t-il avant de se remettre dans la peau du personnage. « Pour cette vidéo, j'avais envie d'un tag dirigé vers l'art mais qui ne soit pas non plus… pompeux, vous voyez ? Je ne suis pas un érudit sur le sujet, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier sur un plan purement esthétique ce que mon esprit ne parvient par à comprendre par manque de connaissances, de contexte ou de temps d'interprétation. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, dans le fond. Donc je me suis dit que cela pourrait être intéressant de vous demander sur Instagram de m'envoyer vos oeuvres d'art préférées, que ce soit un tableau, une sculpture, un poème, une pièce de couturier, un cliché ou encore une musique. Quelque chose qui a vraiment un sens particulier pour vous, une résonance unique. Et j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être intéressant que je dise ce que ces oeuvres me font ressentir, un peu comme ça, à chaud, sans vraiment y réfléchir, pour ensuite comparer mon interprétation avec la vôtre. Je sais qu'expliqué comme cela, ça n'a pas l'air palpitant mais j'ai été sincèrement surpris du nombre de retours de votre part car mon colocataire veut mourir. »

Jeongguk s'immobilisa de suite, ses yeux tout innocents. Ou coupables. La ligne était toujours très floue lorsqu'il mettait ses talents d'acteur de série F à contribution. Les pupilles de Taehyung lançaient quant à elles de véritables éclairs de cinq-cent mille Volts.

« 'uoi ? » demanda Jeongguk, la bouche pleine de brownies, cette fois-ci. « 'est-ce 'e 'ai 'ait ? »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Taehyung d'une voix dangereusement calme. « Tu es une fois de plus planté devant l'objectif d'une caméra que je me suis saigné à régler correctement pendant huit minutes et tu me poses cette question ? »

Tout comme la première fois, Jeongguk se retourna vers l'appareil en équilibre sur son trépied comme s'il venait d'en découvrir l'existence.

« Il n'est pas un peu trop haut ? » fut sa seule remarque.

« Non. Du tout. Même pas d'un seul millimètre. » siffla glacialement Taehyung. « Puis-je éventuellement continuer ou bien reste-t-il une autre étape à exécuter dans ton opération sabotage ? »

« Comment je fais pour aller pisser ? Vu que tu filmes. »

« Guk-ah, c'est parce que ma mère t'adore que je ne t'ai pas encore dépecé ; tu _contournes_ le sofa pour tout simplement rejoindre le couloir sans avoir à passer devant moi. »

« Mmh. » réalisa une nouvelle fois Jeongguk et il s'éclipsa.

Taehyung ferma les yeux et prit une grande, très grande inspiration — _'et on se re-cen-tre sur soi-même_', résonna la voix de son Jimin intérieur en legging de yoga moulant — avant de croiser des mains.

« Si vous saviez ce que c'est que de vivre avec Jeongguk, vous ne lui voueriez pas un culte aussi grand dans les commentaires pour ses quelques cinq secondes d'apparition toutes les cinq vidéos. C'est un test divin au quotidien. Un enfant. Un gosse dans un corps trop musclé. Il dort avec une figurine Sasuke le soir… »

« C'est faux ! » protesta une voix lointaine.

« …et il a une brosse à dents Sailor Moon. Un pantalon de pyjama, aussi. » ajouta Taehyung, rictus vengeur au rendez-vous. « Donc présent que le mythe est brisé, place à notre tag. »

**.**

**.**

C'était une photo nocturne, prise en contreplongée. La fille photographiée l'avait été en plein geste, ses longs cheveux noirs voletant tout autour de son visage flou, sa silhouette baignée dans les néons de l'épicerie derrière elle.

« Tout d'abord, j'adore le positionnement choisi. » commença Taehyung en s'adossant contre l'accoudoir du sofa. « J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les photos prises avec un angle particulier, que ce soit par le haut, par le bas ou bien par les côtés. Je trouve que ça apporte une dimension palpable, quelque chose de dynamique qui insuffle du mouvement à l'action figée. On est plus à même de comprendre l'histoire derrière le cliché, voire même d'exercer notre imagination pour en inventer une. »

Taehyung contempla quelques secondes encore la photo sur son écran et pencha un peu la tête de côté.

« Quant à l'émotion que je ressens… mmh, est-ce que la nuit peut être une émotion ? Parce que je ressens un sentiment nocturne. Et, ok. » roula-t-il aussitôt des yeux. « Il n'y a rien de plus con à dire étant donné que la photo a été prise en pleine nuit mais… je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… il existe des sentiment qui ne peuvent être ressentis que la nuit. Ils ont leur profondeur propre, leur texture, leur silence. Ils ont quelque chose qui serait ruiné, s'ils se manifestaient en plein jour. Et c'est ce que je ressens en observant ce cliché. » conclut-il.

Il baissa la luminosité de son téléphone de quelques pour-cents.

« J'ai l'impression d'une sortie secrète à deux heures du matin, de deux personnes qui courent sur les trottoirs vides, qui rient puis s'arrêtent pour acheter quelque chose, impulsivité du moment, et c'est cette spontanéité qui se retrouve dans le visage un peu brouillé de la jeune fille, cet instant rapide. Je vois un souvenir beaucoup trop fugace pour que l'objectif ne parvienne à complètement l'immortaliser. » Un sourire se fraya lentement un chemin sur son visage. « Ça me fait aussi penser à Jimin. Surtout avec les lumières qui… vous connaissez Jimin, non ? Celui de mes deux 'Best Friends Tag' ? Le danseur professionnel ? » douta soudainement Taehyung. « Je remettrai les liens en barre d'info, si jamais. Mais je suis sûr que vous le connaissez déjà. »

« Quel rapport avec Jimin-hyung ? »

« Pu— rée. C'est fermé. » se corrigea aussitôt Taehyung, la main sur le coeur.

Par on-ne-sait-quelle matérialisation cosmique, Jeongguk se trouvait à présent debout juste derrière le sofa, une mini-bouteille de Yakult goût fraise à la main. Une auréole de lait recouvrait sa lèvre supérieure, tel l'imbécile heureux qu'il était, et non, nope, nein, Taehyung refusait une fois encore d'être attendri.

« Quel rapport avec Hyung ? » répéta Jeongguk. « Ç'aurait été la photo d'un parterre de fleur avec une plante carnivore au milieu, ok. Mais là ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas des gigantesques néons multicolores qui éclairaient la scène lors de sa dernière représentation ? » lui demanda Taehyung. « Ils soulignaient chacun de ses mouvements. C'était véritablement magnifique. »

Jeongguk réfléchit cinq secondes.

« Nan. »

« Ok, bye. » souffla Taehyung, exaspéré. « Passons à présent à la signifi… »

« Moi, ça me fait penser à des projecteurs de strip-clubs. » ajouta Jeongguk avant d'écarquiller des yeux. « Oh, _maintenant_ je vois le lien. »

« Et on applaudit Jeon Jeongguk pour cette intervention pertinente. » bailla Taehyung, le nez sur son portable.

« Clap clap clap ! » s'exclama le concerné sur le chemin de la sortie.

**.**

**.**

Taehyung était nul en anglais — il s'améliorait, il s'améliorait… mais il était loin de tenir une conversation académique complète comme Namjoon-hyung. Quelque chose dans cette langue lui paraissait impossible et créait blocage dès qu'il s'y trouvait confronté. Peut-être la peur de l'inconnu. En musique, cependant, tout changeait.

Car en musique, voyelles, consonnes et syllabes n'étaient qu'accessoires. La mélodie, elle, prônait. Porteuse d'émotions transcendantes, elle n'avait pas besoin d'interprète pour être comprise d'un bout à l'autre du monde. Les notes parlaient un langage universel qui se comprenait avec le coeur.

Allongé sur le sofa, Taehyung se laissait bercer par la voix de Billie Marten. Les yeux clos, il se voyait dans un champs, peut-être celui de son enfance, celui dans lesquels ses grands-parents l'avaient élevé, et il courait dans les herbes hautes, pieds nus, ses craintes oubliées sur le pavé. Il se voyait à l'ombre d'un arbre, il se voyait les pieds dans un ruisseau, il se voyait sous le soleil, la peau brune.

« C'est tout doux. » souffla-t-il la main sur le coeur, quinze secondes après que la dernière note de _'Mice' _ait retenti. « C'est comme une caresse. Magique. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, empli d'un calme intérieur.

« C'est nostalgique, aussi. J'ai l'impression de revoir le film de mon enfance défiler sous mes yeux avec un grain d'image un peu saturé. » continua Taehyung. « Ça me fait penser à l'importance du moment présent. Tout ne doit pas être une course effrénée vers le vide. »

Il s'accorda un nouvel instant pour respirer, ce nouveau sentiment de sérénité bien trop précieux pour être abandonné aussi rapidement, puis il attrapa son portable pour remonter jusqu'au message en question.

« Cette petite perle m'a été envoyée par Sooyoung-ssi qui l'a accompagnée par ceci : _'J'entretiens avec cette chanson une relation compliquée. Ce n'est pas mon oeuvre d'art préférée mais je l'envoie quand même car quelque chose m'y lie. Mon copain, avec qui j'étais depuis deux ans, me l'a fait découvrir trois jours avant de me quitter pour sa meilleure amie d'enfance.'_ »

« Wow. » réagit pour lui Jeongguk. « Mais quelle sombre merde. »

Il était assis sur l'accoudoir, un sachet entrouvert d'algues séchées dans les mains, et fixait Taehyung avec la même stupéfaction qu'il lui rendait — bien qu'elle soit double pour ce-dernier car _comment_ Jeongguk avait-il fait pour apparaître une fois de plus sans se faire repérer ? Taehyung avait pourtant une ouïe de panthère.

« La chanson reste mimi. » tempéra Jeongguk avec un haussement d'épaules. « Il y a de petits airs de _'Bel Air'_ de Lana Del Rey. »

« Absolument pas du tout ? » contrat Taehyung avant d'étendre puis fléchir ses longues phalanges en direction du sachet que tenait son colocataire — il avait un peu faim.

« Si, si. Vers le refrain, un peu. » maintint Jeongguk en tendant son treizième casse-croute du matin vers Taehyung pour qu'il se serve. « Genre une version un peu plus acoustique de _'Bel Air'_. »

« Non. » persista Taehyung tout en mâchonnant pensivement. « Peut-être. Non. Moui. Rapidement. Bref. » balaya-t-il d'un revers de main, son autre paume occupée à se servir une poignée d'algues plus que généreuse malgré les protestations de Jeongguk. « Sooyoung-ssi, les deux bons côtés que je vois à cette situation sont qu'il est sorti de ta vie mais qu'il t'a avant cela fait connaitre une artiste dont tu méritais plus la douceur que lui. Du reste, Monsieur Photobomb ici-présent a tout résumé. » termina Taehyung avec un croc furieux. « Quelle sombre merde. »

**.**

**.**

« Mmh, ok. » Taehyung secoua lentement la tête tout en contemplant l'image, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un simple t-shirt blanc encore sous cintre et étendu sur un lit. Soit. Il pouvait partir de là pour créer ensuite de la matière. Cétait même sa spécialité.

« Eh bien, comme chacun sait, le t-shirt blanc est la pièce basique de toute garde-robe, au même titre que le t-shirt noir. Tous deux peuvent être le point de départ d'un nombre absolument incalculable de tenues — c'est dingue, lorsqu'on y pense. Ils peuvent également être une base sur laquelle customiser à l'infini ; on peut y imprimer des images, couper une manche d'une certaine manière et laisser l'autre, inscrire des graffitis, faire du tie-and-dye, les transformer en jupe, en sac, en pochette… les possibilités sont véritablement infinies. » énuméra Taehyung. « Personnellement, je suis fan de la superposition, surtout en hiver. J'aime par exemple mettre un col roulé rayé en-dessous d'un t-shirt noir un peu large et à col rond avec peut-être une petite double chaîne par-dessus. J'aime aussi mettre des sweat-shirts manches longues à imprimés sous mes t-shirts blancs. Ou alors remplacer le sweat par un top en mesh — oh, j'adore le mesh, vous le savez. » s'échauffait déjà Taehyung en frappant dans ses mains, excités, et ça y était, il décollait. « Ce que j'adore également, c'est miser sur la simplicité, surtout en été. Un simple t-shirt blanc avec un pantalon en lin et des sandales permet une visibilité idéale pour l'accessoire phare de votre tenue. Un bijou particulier, une pochette originale — oh ! Oh. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais je vais bientôt collaborer avec Hoseok-hyung de la chaîne Hope On The Street. C'est une chaîne de street-style absolument, ugh, juste _géniale_, vraiment, et ils viennent tout juste de sortir une ligne de sacs qui est juste à tomber donc j'ai vraiment hâte de vous faire connaître et partager leur travail, bien que je sache que nombre d'entre vous sont déjà fans de… »

« T'étais pas censé parler de tes émotions par rapport à la photo ? Ou un truc du genre ? » se manifesta Jeongguk avant de lui chiper son portable des mains.

« De… Rends-le-moi ! » rugit Taehyung en se jetant sur lui.

« Chh. » Jeongguk attrapa ses deux poignets d'une seule main avec une rapidité assez humiliante, le laissant gesticuler dans son coin pour pouvoir observer à son tour la photo en paix. « C'est juste un t-shirt ? »

« Jeon Jeongguk. »

« Qui l'a envoyé ? » continua-t-il, amusé.

« Je compte jusqu'à trois. »

« Yoongi-hyung ? »

« Pourquoi Yoong… espèce d'imbécile. » dit Taehyung mais il sentait déjà son propre rire arriver.

Et une fois que leurs regards se croisèrent, se contenir s'avéra être une tache impossible. Les deux colocataires s'esclaffèrent sur le sofa deux minutes durant.

« Ok : contexte. » reprit son souffle Taehyung, face à la caméra. « Le frère de Jeongguk… »

« Jinnie. » ajouta Jeongguk, encore hilare.

« Seokjin-hyung. » rectifia Taehyung. « Son copain s'appelle Yoongi-hyung et pour son anniversaire, Jin-hyung a eu le malheur de lui acheter un t-shirt blanc Fear Of God qu'il ne fait que porter depuis maintenant trois… »

« Cinq. » précisa à son tour Jeongguk.

« Cinq ? » s'étrangla Taehyung. « Miséricorde. Cinq mois. Il ne fait que porter le même t-shirt, le mettre à la machine, attendre qu'il sèche, nez collé contre le hublot, puis le porter à nouveau. C'est très grave. Jin-hyung a même dû faire une intervention en présence de ses amis proches et de sa grand-mère. »

« Il a essayé de brûler le t-shirt aussi. Sans succès. » ajouta Jeongguk. « Les allumettes étaient trop mouillées pour que le feu prenne. »

« Typique. » pouffa Taehyung. « Peut-être que ce tag est son dernier espoir avant la procure légale. »

« Vérifie. Si c'est lui, je le vanne jusqu'en 2021. Non : 2024. »

« Pour cela, j'aurais besoin de mes mains. »

« Oh. » se souvint Jeongguk et il relâcha ses poignets. « Soz. »

« Une brute, vraiment. » grimaça Taehyung en massant exagérément ses articulations.

Jeongguk reprit aussitôt son poignet gauche pour l'examiner tel un petit objet délicat, une moue soucieuse sur le visage.

« Merde, je t'ai fait mal ? » s'enquit-il

_Non, nope, nein_, était le mantra que s'efforçait de suivre Taehyung mais le temps où Jeongguk examinait sa main absolument intacte d'un oeil coupable fut un temps où il se permit une oeillade touchée. Adoucie.

« Tu paieras pour l'IRM. » finit-il par blaguer avant de se remettre sur son portable. « Donc, cette photo nous vient… non pas de Jin-hyung — ô déception — mais de Eunji-ssi qui nous a marqué en légende : _'Ce t-shirt est simple en apparence mais riche en signification. Il me vient de mon père, un homme fort et sage qui a su m'élever avec des valeurs précieuses et m'accepter tel que je suis. Coïncidence ou non, je l'ai porté pendant la majorité des instants forts de ma vie. Ma première rentrée au collège. Mon premier baiser. L'entretien d'embauche pour mon premier job d'été. Ma première gorgée de soju. La première fois où je suis tombé sur Vante Retro, par le hasard des algorithmes YouTube. C'était il y a trois ans, sur l'une de tes toutes premières vidéos Q&A. Tu y parlais entre autres de ta pansexualité ainsi que de ton expérience en tant que LGBTQ coréen. Tu t'exprimais sur le sujet avec une telle… normalité, une telle fluidité, que je me suis dit : et si les choses étaient aussi simples ? Et puis au fil de tes vidéos, je me suis rendu compte que oui. Après avoir abaissé ses propres barrières mentales, les choses redevenaient simples. Alors merci, Taehyung-nim. Merci de m'avoir montré que vivre pleinement son identité ne devait jamais être un fardeau.'_ »

Taehyung resta figé sur place, bouche entrouverte. À côté de lui, la voix de Jeongguk lui parvenait en sourdine tandis que ses yeux restaient rivés sur l'écran. Puis sur l'ombre de l'écran, sa vue soudainement brouillée.

« Tu pleures. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » sursauta instantanément Taehyung.

Quelque chose — un pouce, reconnut-il en retard — vint doucement balayer la courbe inférieure de ses yeux, ajoutant un degré de netteté à son champs de vision humide. Jeongguk le sondait du regard, sa main toujours sur sa joue.

« Tu pleures, Tae. » répéta-t-il avec un sourire calme, aucune trace de moquerie palpable.

« Non ? Si ? Si. C'est juste que… » renifla Taehyung avant de partir dans un rire mouillé et nerveux. « Je ne suis pas triste ou… ou une quelconque émotion négative de ce genre. Bien au contraire. Je suis heureux d'être pour les autres ce... ce phare que je n'ai jamais eu lorsque je naviguais seul dans l'océan de l'acceptation de soi. Dieu seul sait que ces eaux étaient troubles et que j'ai frôlé plus d'une fois la noyade, alors... alors si je peux éviter que d'autres... que d'autres passent par là, ça me… ça… vraiment, c'est… » parvint-il à articuler avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Jeongguk le ramena aussitôt contre lui et l'enserra de ses bras.

« Je ne suis pas triste. » répéta Taehyung, entre rires et larmes contre son torse. « C'est… c'est juste beaucoup… »

« D'émotions ? » termina pour lui son voisin.

Taehyung opina, sa tête toujours lovée en lieu sûr.

« C'est dingue parce qu'on pourrait croire qu'avec les centaines de messages que tu reçois chaque jour de personnes non seulement d'ici mais de partout dans le monde témoignant de l'impact de tes vidéos dans leurs vies, tu commencerais à être blasé. Mais non. » constata Jeongguk avant d'ajouter, un peu moins blaguer : « Et tant mieux. »

S'ensuivit un silence durant lequel les deux restèrent sur le sofa, le bruit des voitures, des voisins, des pas dans le hall et de l'horloge de l'entrée en arrière-fond sonore, puis :

« Tant mieux. » acquiesça enfin Taehyung.

**.**

**.**

« Tu veux que je continue la vidéo pour toi ? »

« Hors de question. »

« Si tu pleures à chaque compliment, tu n'auras plus assez d'eau dans le corps. »

« Je ne pleure pas à _chaque_ compliment. »

« Je ne fais que veiller sur ta santé. Tu pourrais t'évanouir. »

« Voyez-vous ça. Saint Guk-ah. »

« Exactement. Et j'ai déjà choisi la prochaine photo. »

**.**

**.**

C'était un dessin au crayon et à l'aquarelle. Deux personnes se faisaient face dans une impasse, l'une empoignant la veste de l'autre pour l'acculer dos contre la brique. La posture de la victime était cependant décontractée, passive, comme si la violence de l'acte ne lui faisait plus peur. La luminosité du décor ne permettait pas de bien apercevoir leurs expressions faciales ; on ne pouvait qu'imaginer leurs visages.

« Je vois une métaphore de l'amour. » se prononça Taehyung après deux longues minutes d'observation.

Il était à présent assis en oblique sur le sofa, ses longues jambes surplombant les cuisses de son coloc' qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de chasser. Jeongguk pouvait quelques fois s'avérer être plus inévitable encore que Thanos.

« Ok..? » commenta son voisin, confus. « Ils ont l'air d'être à deux doigts de se casser mutuellement la gueule, quand même. »

« Justement. » répondit Taehyung. « C'est ce qu'est l'amour : un cassage de gueule complet. Une destruction faciale. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on _tombe_ amoureux. Ce n'est pas tout rose avec six-cent ralentis à la minute comme dans les dramas. Même Cupidon, aussi ange qu'il est, utilise une flèche pour perforer notre chair. En clair, tu te fais poignarder à chaque fois qu'il décide pour toi que tu seras amoureux. Il n'y a vraiment rien de doux dans toute cette affaire. »

« Mouais. » concéda Jeongguk, sceptique.

« C'est inévitable aussi, comme sentiment. Raison pour laquelle il n'oppose aucune résistance. » continua Taehyung, son doigt pointé sur la personne sans défense. « Il sait déjà que son degré de lutte ne vaudra rien face à ce qui l'attend. Il sait que l'amour tombera un jour ou l'autre sur lui comme un coup de poing. Il attend juste l'impact. »

Jeongguk haussa des sourcils pour observer le dessin à son tour.

« C'est... sombre un peu, ton affaire. » dit-il. « Moi je n'avais pas vu plus loin que Brian qui te plaque contre un mur. Point. »

Taehyung pouffa instantanément de rire, tête renversée vers l'arrière.

« 'Brian' ? » répéta-t-il. « Pourquoi _'Brian'_ ? »

« Il a une tête de 'Brian'. » haussa des épaules Jeongguk. « Et il te plaque contre un mur. Analyse purement factuelle. »

« Tu es vraiment… »

Taehyung clôtura sa remarque avec son célèbre hochement de tête _'Sacré-Colocataire-trademarked'_, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, le regard de Jeongguk le cueillit tout entier avec une intensité étrange.

« Je suis vraiment..? » l'incita-t-il, en l'attente d'une suite.

Taehyung ouvrit la bouche mais ne fut capable que de rougir, à court de répliques. Il tâta urgemment le sofa à la recherche de son portable pour le brandir en l'air.

« Signification ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Vérifions la signification. »

**.**

**.**

Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes et si les voisins se plaignaient du concert gratuit que leur offrait grâcieusement les enceintes de Taehyung, c'était qu'ils devaient sérieusement revoir leurs propres priorités — et leurs choix musicaux. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, même en pleine matinée, et le niveau de pollution culminait suffisamment bas ce matin à Seoul pour se permettre d'aérer un petit quart d'heure.

Cette vidéo allait être une bonne vidéo. Ils avaient fini de tourner cinq minutes plus tôt, le ventre vide de Taehyung ayant fait office de parfait minuteur. Si tout se passait bien, le montage commencerait dans l'après-midi ou tard le soir, selon son degré de motivation. Mais c'était une bonne vidéo. Elle y contenait tous les ingrédients dont ses abonnés étaient friands : une bonne mise en scène (Taehyung soignait toujours ses 'sets' de manière à rendre l'endroit élégant sans devenir froid et chaleureux tout en restant raffiné), une signature visuelle propre (les _heures_ que Taehyung passait en colorimétrie… mon Dieu), une relation égale et authentique (il n'avait quasiment jamais de scripts, juste des grands points à improviser sur le tas) et, oui, Jeongguk.

Pour la petite anecdote, Taehyung avait déménagé sur Seoul deux années plus tôt après avoir réussi son transfert de l'Université de Daegu à celle séoulite d'Ewha mais échoué à décrocher une place en résidence. Il avait donc erré de colocation en colocation, certaines expériences extraordinaires — les trois mois passés avec Jimin juste juste avant qu'il ne s'envole en Californie pour un programme de danse prestigieux — et d'autres cauchemardesques — le DJ allergique à l'hygiène chez qui il n'avait tenu que quarante-huit heures — juste de tomber sur l'annonce de son actuel appartement. L'ironie du destin avait voulu que Jeongguk et lui débarquent en même temps sur place, se pensent en compétition pour le même espace, réalisent qu'il s'agissait d'une colocation pour deux et signent le bail sur le champs. Le reste faisait partie de l'histoire.

Donc, oui, Jeongguk. Taehyung n'avait qu'à mettre un petit bout de sa tête dans la vignette de sa vidéo et puis, boum ! Toutes ses vues allaient être doublées. Depuis le moment où il était apparu quinze secondes à peine sur une vidéo DIY, deux semaines seulement après avoir emménagés ensemble, son nom peuplait les commentaires et mentions de Taehyung. Et il les lisait, quelques fois. Il y avait vraiment de tout. Du _'vous allez siiii bien ensemble'_ aux prénoms supposés de leurs futurs enfants en passant par les petits indices de type FBI censés indiquer que leur relation s'étendait au-delà d'un loyer en commun. Il y avait des fanfictions aussi. Taehyung préférait ne pas en parler.

Et puis il y avait la réalité.

Jeongguk qui rappait distraitement la partie de Zico tandis que les enceintes diffusaient _'Pour Up'_. Jeongguk qui pianotait sur son portable d'un seule main, allongé à même le tapis, son autre main grattant son ventre dans une gestuelle circulaire d'auto-relaxation. Jeongguk qui se sentait brusquement épié et relevait la tête droit vers Taehyung, ne lui laissant pas le temps de détourner les yeux. Jeongguk qui abandonnait son portable et rampait au sol à la manière de ces chiens enragés de Stranger Things pour attraper la cheville d'un Taehyung en fuite. Jeongguk qui entraînait Taehyung à terre avec lui pour amortir sa chute au tout dernier moment avec un début de rire.

Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes. Le soleil commençait à étirer ses rayons. Les voitures passaient dans la rue, le bruit de moteur masquant à demi la voix de Dean, et allongés côte à côte sur le tapis, Taehyung rendit à Jeongguk son regard.

Et si les choses étaient aussi simples ?

* * *

**Musiques mentionnées (if u want) :**

**\- Mice x Billie Marten**

**\- Pour Up x Dean ft. Zico**

**Bisous, profitez bien de l'été.**


End file.
